


Come into the Dark

by RoseLaflesh



Series: Death Comes a Knocking [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bet you're reading Aftertale differently now, Bondage, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Ghost Pepper - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Penetration, Series, Set in Aftertale, Short, Teasing, no one sees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLaflesh/pseuds/RoseLaflesh
Summary: Reaper Sans decides to follow up on his promises to Underfell Papyrus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, with these stories I'm working up a list of things that I never thought I'd write, and yet here I am. I've also been reading quite a bit of Douglas Adams and I think it's starting to seep into my style. Not that I'm complaining.
> 
> Edit: After careful consideration. I now christen this ship, Ghost Pepper. May it sail true. *smashes champagne bottle*

There was a note on his bed. Underfell Papyrus looked a the neatly folded piece of paper. He wondered if Sans could have been the one to place it there. He was the most likely suspect after all since no other monster would dare sneak into his room. Still, Papyrus thought as he unfolded the note to read it, it was not like Sans to be indirect when he wanted to say something. 

The note was written in Sans’s handwriting, but the tone of the message was off. Then again, knowing what he does, Papyrus groaned as he began bracing himself for multiverse hijinx. There wasn’t much information in the note beyond telling him to wait by the doors to the ruins and to make sure he’s alone.

Having read it several dozen times, he decided that there was nothing else he could gain from the note and crumpled it up. Deciding that just being crumpled up wasn’t enough, he then tore and shredded the note, placing the small pieces of scrap paper neatly in the garbage can. Since there was no time stated on the note, how like a Sans, he decided to head to the ruins right away, making sure his armor was properly shined and intimidating.

No one followed him. He was certain that no one did. Who would? He was the Great and Terrible Papyrus. Anyone stupid enough to sneak up on him was already dust. As he waited by the door, the forest was silent. He checked the time. Whoever wanted him to come better be here soon. There was no way that he would miss a second of sleep for some stranger, even if he was a Sans.

Even though his back was to the wall, he could feel a cold breeze blow down his neck. “I didn’t think you’d get here so fast.”

“Finally,” He groaned, “This better be good. I don’t like mysterious messages,” He turned around and saw Reaper Sans standing there with his usual grin. “Oh.”

“Still got the condoms?” He asked.

“Yes, of course. I’ll go get them,” Papyrus sputtered and started to head back.

“No need. Where we’re going, we won’t need anything like that. Follow me.”

Feeling a frustrating mix of excitement and curiosity, Papyrus followed. One step he was at the edge of the Snowdin forest, and the next he was surrounded with darkness.

“Welcome to the dark side,” Sans whispered. Papyrus could feel boney fingers trying to tug off his uniform. At first Papyrus jumped back, but he calmed down once he realized he was still alive. “I told you we won’t be needing them.” Sans chuckled and finished undressing Papyrus.

As Papyrus’s eyes adjusted to the darkness. They were in a small room. Bare walls, a familiar doorknob. “Hey, this is Geno’s closet!” Papyrus exclaimed.

Sans shushed him. “He might be a little distracted right now, but we don’t want him to hear us, do we?” Sans grabbed hold of his ribs and a dark tongue began lapping at his sternum.

Papyrus let out a soft moan at the contact. Reaper Sans was cold, almost painfully so, but at the same time it felt so good. It was an icy sensation that spread along his ribs, down his spine and almost to his toes. Magic was already pooling around his pelvis, faintly taking the form of a penis. He grabbed at Sans’s robes with the intent of taking them off, but no matter how he tried, the smooth cloth would not budge.

“I told you,” Sans said as he pulled Papyrus’s hands off his robe, “That’s not how they work.”

“That makes this a little one sided, doesn’t it?”

“Why does that worry you?” Sans put a finger at the top of Papyrus’s hip and let it slide along the smooth curve until it rested right under his semi-erect cock, “You’ll be the one having all the fun.” 

As if it had a mind of its own, and liked what it was hearing, Papyrus’s cock straightened up and curved towards Sans. Sans chuckled. The fingers under his cock wrapped around the base as his thumb rubbed the shaft. Sans leaned down. His breath sent electricity through Papyrus’s magic.

“You like that idea, don’t you?” Sans whispered to the penis.

“Did you seriously just talk to my…. oh stars!” Papyrus gasped as Sans’s icy cold tongue wrapped around his cock and he was enveloped in Sans’s mouth.

He suddenly recalled where he was and pressed a hand against his mouth to hold back the noise. The feeling of being balls deep into death’s mouth sent pain and pleasure through his system. Both sensations fought for dominance until they decided that they were both attractive and started fucking each other. He threw his head back, and as his gaze turned away from Reaper Sans, he noticed a line of light. As he looked closer he realized that the door was open just a crack.

Papyrus stammered as his brain tried to form words when the sensation of death’s blowjob had scattered the letters around his brain. “The door’s open.”

Sans let go of Papyrus’s penis. The poor cock twitched, as if saddened by the disappearance of its favorite person and was trying desperately to reach him.

“Oh, I should fix that,” He said, moving towards the door and opening it a little wider. He turned back to Papyrus with the same smile his brother has whenever he was up to something, “I guess you’ll really have to make sure to stay silent.”

Papyrus would have cursed him there, but it would mean drawing attention to themselves, and he couldn’t think of a good way of saying, “Hi, remember me from that party you threw that one time. Me and Reaper Sans figured we’d fuck in your closet since we didn’t get the chance last time.” Although he did half want to say that, if he made a noise too soon, then the fun would be over.

Despite how much Papyrus craved it, Sans did not continue sucking his dick. Instead he began rubbing his thighs and slowly working his way up to his pelvis. He then skipped over the sensitive pelvic region and started massaging up his spine, carefully giving each bone some gentle attention as he reached the ribs, the shoulders and then down each arm to the wrist. The sensation of Sans’s touch remained as he moved on. The pleasure that now covered nearly every bone in his body had all but shut down Papyrus’s mind. He was practically putty in Sans’s hands.

He finally began to give Papyrus’s pelvis the attention it craved, but he purposely avoided all the most sensitive areas, driving Papyrus crazy with desire.

“Just get on with it!” He tried to lift up his hands in a wave of exasperation, but he realized he couldn’t move. As he looked down, he could see that Sans’s black robes had wrapped itself around his arms and legs. The cloth felt as cold as Sans, although half as nice.

Before he could say anything else, a strip of fabric wrapped itself around his mouth. “Remember, we’re supposed to be quiet,” Sans teased.

While he was surprised at first to see that the robes were alive, he came back to his senses and nodded. The cloth around his mouth loosened and fell away, sliding sensually down his back.

“I’d love to help you stay quiet,” Sans said, “but I have a feeling you don’t quite have the same tells as my brother.” He then pressed himself against Papyrus. “Man it feels good to touch you. I never realized how amazing the living feel. No wonder Torri is always so happy, she gets to do things like this whenever she wants.” Papyrus couldn’t help but let out a moan of agreement. His bones rattled both from the cold and from the utter pleasure created by his touch. Sans hushed him, “Remember, they are just outside that door.” 

As he said that, the door creaked open slightly more. It was now clear to Papyrus that Sans wanted them to get caught. The door was open enough now that he could see Geno outside. He felt a burn of excitement that if Geno just turned around, he would see them too. But at the moment Geno was a little too distracted. He could see Undertale Sans there as well. They seemed to be fighting about something. To add to the two Sanses, there were two children. The pattern was broken by the single Papyrus standing on the sidelines.

“Close the door,” Papyrus whispered, “There are children out there. If they see us…”

“Then let’s be extra quiet so that they’d have no reason to look over here,” Sans hummed as he trailed a finger down Papyrus’s ribs, letting the tip fall into each gap. It took all his will to replace his moans with sighs. 

Once he reached the bottom of the ribs, his hand went back to Papyrus’s cock, which twitched happily to see that its favorite person was giving it attention again. He idly played around with it as he stared into the distance as if deep in thought. Then his eyes lit up as he had an idea.

“You know,” He said, “How about I keep a promise to you.”

“What promise?”

“Since you’re all set here, how about I give you what you’ve always wanted. Today you’re going to fuck death.”

Papyrus smiled. “I like the sound of that,” he whispered.

The robes picked Papyrus up and gently set him on the ground. Sans straddled him, positioning himself over his cock and slowly sliding himself down. The sensation was triple the feeling the blow job offered. Never in his grandest imagination could he have pictured something feeling so good. He was beyond thought or even noise. He could only throw his head back and gasp.

“Oh that feels weird,” Sans gasped, “Your magic’s so warm.” Now it was Sans’s turn to struggle to keep himself quiet. He peaked at the door. No one was looking their way yet. His attention was snapped back to Papyrus as the other started thrusting his hips. “Goddamn that feels good,” Sans whispered.

Sans began a movement of his own, meeting Papyrus’s thrusts. He leaned forward to kiss Papyrus and to muffle his own moans. As they began to fall into a rhythm, a funny thought popped into Sans’s head.

“I’m pregnant,” he whispered.

Papyrus snapped out of his blissful daze and stared at Sans in shock. “What?”

“I’ve got something alive in me.” He rolled his hips to demonstrate that he was referring to Papyrus’s cock.

Papyrus couldn’t help but let out a snort. “You’re such a fucker.”

Sans let out a short laugh. “Well, yeah.” He wiggled his hips again as if to remind Papyrus what they were doing. They both began to laugh as quietly as the could while Sans tried to shush through his chuckles. “If we don’t keep it down, we’ll be fucked.”

“No we won’t. That’s the problem.” Papyrus bucked his hips to encourage Sans to keep going.

Sans smiled and they got back to work. However, as good as Papyrus felt in him, Papyrus was much closer to the finish line. Papyrus came before Sans was even halfway there. While he was disappointed that it was over so soon, he got off Papyrus and unraveled the robes from Papyrus’s limbs.

“But wait, did you finish?” Papyrus asked.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll finish later,” He said, “Let’s get you home.”

Sans went to turn away, but Papyrus pulled him close with a hand on the back of his pelvis. “I might be the most ruthless and deadly guard in the underground, but that doesn’t mean I’m a selfish lover. I’d be dust before I’d let someone go unsatisfied.”

With his other hand, Papyrus rubbed the front of Sans’s pelvis through the robes. He could feel moisture seeping through the cloth from the wet mound. The robes lifted up, giving Papyrus a better view of Reaper Sans’s dark pussy. The blackness of Sans’s magic looked endlessly deep. Papyrus’s finger traced along the outside of it before he dove in, lapping at Sans’s clit.

Sans gasped, putting a hand on Papyrus’s head for stability as the other’s tongue traveled along the inner folds, circling his entrance before traveling along the other side and attending to the clit once again. Sharp teeth gently nibbled at the outer labia. Sans closed his eyes and spread his stance as far as possible to allow Papyrus to do his job.

With every lick, Papyrus felt himself get more and more giddy. Sans’s sweet juices made his head spin. It was as if he was drinking pure pleasure, like some drug that spurred him to go further. His tongue dipped into the entrance, trying to take in as much of the other as possible. Every so often he had to remind himself that he was supposed to make sure that Sans felt good and he got back to work. Thankfully, all Sans’s had the same sweet spots, and he knew them well. Using both hands, his thumbs massaged between the hips and the ecto-pussy as his tongue played with the smooth road just below the clit.

Sans shuddered as an orgasm rocked its way through his bones. He almost went limp in Papyrus’s hands. When he was finished, both of them checked the door to see if anyone had noticed yet. While the fight outside was over, no one was looking at them. Sans quietly closed the door and as soon as Papyrus was dressed they were back in the forest, just outside the ruins.

“That was great,” Sans said.

“It really was. Much better than last time. We should definitely make this a thing.”

“Yeah. Well, this would be the part we kiss goodbye, but, you know.” With that Reaper Sans vanished.

Papyrus walked home. His legs were still a little rubbery, but he kept moving at a brisk pace. He knew he was in for a great night’s sleep with even better dreams.


End file.
